Event monitoring capabilities allow a network to report occurrences of certain kinds of events, such as device reachability for data and short message service (SMS) communication, as well as loss of connectivity. Event reports are delivered to a network element such as a service capability exposure function server, which can expose or transfer this information to other device, such as an application server.